


World's Apart

by TheWritersMistress



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Cute, F/M, Fluff, More tags to be added, Mutual Pining
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-19
Updated: 2019-07-19
Packaged: 2020-07-08 19:42:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19875022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheWritersMistress/pseuds/TheWritersMistress
Summary: A bio-physicist joins Team Overwatch and she's caught the eye of the eldest Shimada brother. She likes him and he likes her but denies himself this. Can he be convinced?





	World's Apart

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! So yes I suppose I'm officially apart of the Overwatch fandom now heh heh. Well, this story could not be helped after I made this character I had and my love for Hanzo really pushed me to write this. Also listening to the song October and April by The Rasmus really inspired me to write this. I might end up making this a series of one-shots idk. Let's see where this goes

The first time he had laid eyes on her Hanzo could see the flames that burned inside her, the way she carried herself with an air of confidence. Sienna was something pure and of heavenly light, and he felt if he touched, he would surely taint her. He was not worthy of someone such as her. 

Sienna could see the heaviness that the archer had on his shoulders. His voice almost always sounded firm, and his words were sharp as the heads of his arrows. She could see he was in turmoil with himself, and she could understand why. She wanted to help him through it.

Hanzo had made attempts to brush off the biophysicist, but he always caved in cause of how persistent and stubborn she was. He kept his walls up around her and tried stopping himself from falling even more for her. It wasn't working.

Her gentle touches made the man shiver despite how warm her hands felt. They were always warm even in the coldest conditions. Han thought perhaps her bio abilities made her that way, but it didn't matter too much to him as he couldn't imagine her being cold.

The petite woman felt she was finally getting to him despite the raging storm that formed inside Hanzo. His rigid demeanor began to relax around her when they hung out. Sienna even got him to laugh at one of her jokes! "So the guy says, 'It was his mother, not a goat!'" 

A deep rumble of a chuckle came from Hanzo as the corners of his lips twitched upwards. Just a small twinkle flickered in his dark eyes as he stared down at her.

Sienna smiled up at him. He was even more handsome when he smiled as it was a good look on him. 

As much as Hanzo wanted to reel away from her, he was drawn in. Like a moth to a flame, he was by her side. Even there in the heat of battle, he was right there with her to protect when he can. His feelings for her grew, and it drew the unwanted attention of his colleagues. 

Each of them encouraged him to pursue her.

"Oh c' mon mate you two would make quite a catch!"

"You deserve some happiness in your life, brother. Don't be foolish!"

"Now if you don't ask her out I will."

The last one nearly made the former yakuza boss lunge at the cowboy's throat, but he restrained himself and only let out a low growl before storming off. 

Hanzo took out his pent up frustration in his training sessions. Each bow he drew was like a calming release to him as he hit his target. As much as he wanted to pursue Sienna, he was not worthy of such beauty as she would be wasted on the soul of a killer. He was hardly redeemable despite what his brother and his brother's master say to him. 

He growled in frustration in missing another one of his targets. This woman was making him lose his focus, so he started over and drew another arrow before releasing.

The archer wasn't paying attention that said woman was approaching him. "Hanzo?"

And he missed again. 

Hanzo sighed and looked over at the biophysicist with slight interest as he noticed a small bonsai tree in her hands. 

"I got you something," She said, her voice like silk to his ears. "I've noticed how tense you've been and I figured that items that bring tranquility and all that jazz would help."

Hanzo blinked and slung his bow over his shoulder, and he felt his heartbeat just a bit faster. Sienna got something for him? "That's very kind of you, but I can't accept your offering."

Sienna smiled and shoved the plant into his hands. "I insist."

The man was about to open his mouth again, and he looked down at her, and he sighed. The expression she had on her features told him that he was accepting her gift whether he wanted to or not. "Thank you."

"Now that's more like it," She crossed her arms over her small torso. "I don't care what you say about yourself, Han, you're a good man that deserves nice things."

He went to open his mouth again, but she held up her finger and stopped him. "I mean it. Just work on yourself, and you'll be surprised by what you can accomplish."

The next part took him off guard as the next thing he knew Sienna had gotten on her tiptoes and pressed her lips onto his cheek. He felt heat flush his face at the gesture. 

"I'll see you, Han!" She then turned on her heel and left him there speechless.


End file.
